Black EnBlanco
Black EnBlanco 'is the main character in Pokémon Battle Revolution. Personality Black is a young man who aspires to be the Champion of the Unova Pokémon League. He has been dreaming of this since childhood, nine years to be exact. However, these dreams fill his head to the point where he cannot think about anything else and any attempts to causes him to pass out from mental exhaustion. With his Munna, Black can have him eat his dreams, which he refers to turning his mind from "blank white" to "solid black" or "Detective Time" (Japanese: '推理タイム). Doing this allows him to think much clearer, become smarter, and improve perception. Also, when he does this, he apparently sees in hexagons. Because of his dreams causing him to forget about other things, Black has the tendency to do things without considering the consequences of his actions and their effects on other people. As the series goes on, Black slowly begins to consider the feelings of others and even manages to be able to think about other things for brief periods of time. He has been described as "hot blooded" by several characters due to his loud nature and tendency to do things on his own. He doesn't understand show business like White does and many aspects of it surprise him, such as Gigi and Tep getting to stay in a hotel room while he and White have to camp out. He is very familiar with libraries and went there frequently as a child, allowing him to complete Lenora's gym puzzle very quickly, setting a new record in the process. Black's tendency to dream also causes him to miss the things happening around him, such as when he completely forgot his promise with his friends Cheren and Bianca once he received the package holding the Pokémon and Pokédexes they were going to receive. History Black is first seen waiting for a package that is being delivered to his house after waiting all night in the rain. After receiving the package from a mailman, he immediately opens it and finds three Pokémon, Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy, and three Pokédexes inside. He jumps in glee and accidentally releases the Pokémon from their Poké Balls after his cold causes him to sneeze and drop the box. The three Pokémon quickly get into a fight and Tepig runs off while Black follows it. He eventually finds Tepig on a tree being attacked by an unknown Pokémon. Using his deduction skills, he has his Munna, Musha, eat his dreams, allowing him to find out the attacking Pokémon. Using his abilities, Black and the Tepig defeat the Pokémon, a Sewaddle. Black is able to convince the Tepig to go with him and they set off to start their journey. Before leaving, Black flies to a library to find out the evolved form of Tepig so he can think of a proper name for him. Tepig, mistaking that Black isn't happy with his current form, runs off; Black follows him once more. Black finds Tepig in a cave, sulking and after trying to get him to calm down, accidentally causes a wild Woobat to attack them. Black manages to get Tepig to defeat the Woobat and decides to name him "Tep" instead of a name based on his final form; the two then set off to finally start their adventure. On Route 1, Black meets Hiker Andy and defeats him in his first Battle. Black finds out that Andy used to have the same dreams as he does, to beat the Pokémon League, but because of his weakness to heat, he had to give up. After putting out a fire, Black manages to convince the Hiker to restart his journey, even letting him join in his morning routine. http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Black_Cheren_Bianca_Gym_Battle.png Black, Bianca, and Cheren in their first Gym battleLater, when doing his normal routine, Black inadvertently interrupts an Xtransceiver commercial shooting. He meets White, the representative of the BW Agency and she tries to convince him to help her by letting his male Tepig, Tep, be partnered with her female Tepig, Gigi, in a movie shooting. Suddenly, five crew members are knocked unconscious and Black is suspected of being the attacker. Black proves his innocence by finding the real culprit, a Galvantula, and defeating it. Black is then pointed out that he, in the process of defeating the Galvantula, destroyed all the camera equipment. He is prevented from getting in trouble for this by White who claims they just hired him and puts the cost for all the damages on the BW Agency. Black is forced to help White till he pays off his debt, fifty paychecks worth of commercials. He now refers to her as "Boss". The night after, Black and White camp outside and are attacked by an unseen Pokémon. Using his abilities, Black finds out that the Pokémon attacking them is a Timburr that is helping a group of people in knight uniforms known as Team Plasma build a stage. The next day, Black and White witness one of Team Plasma's "sages", Ghetsis, make a speech that causes the people around them to start releasing their Pokémon. http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Black_pledge_Adventures.png Black reciting his pledgeEnraged, Black goes to try and stop Ghetsis from making anymore speeches only to be stopped by a young man named N who has the ability to understand Pokémon by listening to their hearts. Black and N battle each other, only for Black to suffer a painful defeat while N uses the opportunity to listen to the hearts of Black's Pokémon to see if Pokémon and humans can truly be together. Later, Black and White travel to Striaton City so Black can compete in his first Gym battle. There, he encounters Cheren and Bianca who are furious at him for leaving without them and breaking their Pokédexes, leaving his as the only working one. Their fighting causes the Gym leaders to allow Cheren and Bianca to join the Gym battle along with Black. Together, they traverse through the Gym and face off against the Gym leaders and succeed in defeating all three of them. After winning, Black apologizes to Cheren and Bianca by giving them a pair of Xtransceivers so they can keep in touch. Later, while traveling to the next town, Black is attacked by an unseen Pokémon after Musha flies off. He wakes up inside of the laboratory of Fennel, a Professor researching Pokémon Trainers and powers that dreams possess. They decide to go look for the runaway Musha and Fennel decides to join them after learning that Musha is a Pokémon that can help with her research. They go to the Dreamyard and find Musha being held captive by some Team Plasma Grunts. Black faces the Grunts in battle and manages to defeat them and regain Musha. After Fennel obtains some Dream Mist for her research, Black and White say their goodbyes. Black and White soon arrive in Nacrene City to do BW Agency advertising. After dealing with a pair of trouble-making Pokémon, Black goes to the Nacrene Gym to battle its Gym Leader, Lenora. Despite her powerful Pokémon and smart tactics, Black manages to defeat Lenora, winning the Basic Badge in the process. Having finished everything they needed to do in Nacrene, a frustrated Black attempts to go to the next town but White keeps going into the various stores in town. They soon see Lenora's husband, Hawes, running around in terror because someone had stolen the Dragon-type Pokémon fossil at the museum. After using Musha to find clues, Black encounters the Gym Leader Burgh as he tries to find the thieves. With Burgh's help, Black defeats the Team Plasma members that stole the fossil and gives it back to the museum. Afterwards, Black and Burgh say their goodbyes and promise to meet again in Castelia City for his Gym battle. After going through the Pinwheel Forest, Black and White are attacked by an unseen Pokémon. After meeting the president of the Battle Company, Geoff, they find out the attacker was the Legendary Pokémon Virizion. Upon arriving in Castelia City, Black and Tep encounter a lost boy crying inside of a building. Black leaves Tep to watch the child while he finds someone to help him. Unbeknownst to Black, the boy is actually a mischievous Zorua in disguise that wreaks havoc throughout the city while Tep chases after it. Eventually, the Zorua escapes, while Black has no idea what really happened while he was away. Pokemon WARNING: This contains future events. On hand Lent Category:Characters